Quiero, me urge, te necesito
by Genee
Summary: [OS/POV de Sora/Taiora/ Sora y Tai] —"Quiero y me urge saber si me extrañas, si te vuelves loco por no tenerme a tu lado, si la noche es aún más fría sin mí, si el susurro del viento grita desesperado que corras a buscarme (...)Te necesito".


Declaraciones: Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Quiero, me urge, te necesito.

~~~.*.~~~

¿Qué es esta necesidad de ti? Ésta necesidad de querer saber si estás pensando en mí, de querer saber si tu cuerpo clama a gritos silenciosos la proximidad del mío. Quiero saber si la nostalgia maldita también se ha hecho dueña de tus sentidos; si al escuchar el sonido de tu móvil el primer pensamiento que te viene en mente es «_¿Será ella?__» _refiriéndote a mí, o si acaso es mi nombre el que sueltas sin reparo alguno. Quiero saber si tienes la necesidad de extrañarme, si la distancia o el hecho de no saber nada de mí te devora por completo el alma y oprime sin clemencia tu pecho hasta el punto de sentir asfixia y el cuerpo desmayar.

Necesito saber si cada segundo que pasa, inconscientemente, llamas mi nombre en susurros o si en medio de tus sueños he logrado colarme y si deseas que éste se prolongue para nunca más despertar de él. Necesito saber si al cerrar tus ojos la imagen de mi sonrisa aparece en tus recuerdos y si ésta ha logrado sacarte y robar la tuya propia. Me urge saber si, con el pasar del día, revisas a cada nada tu teléfono móvil en busca de un nuevo mensaje mío y que cuando no lo hallas te quedas releyendo y recordando nuestras conversaciones pasadas a través de los mensajes de texto.

En esta noche fría nada más me haría más feliz que saber si añoras mi calor, si reproduces mi voz en tu memoria o si cierras los ojos esperando que, al abrirlo, puedas encontrarme delante de ti, de cara a ti, a centímetros de un beso pedido en silencios y a gritos.

Quiero y necesito urgentemente saber si te está pasando lo mismo que a mí, si por las noches mi recuerdo te enloquece, si sientes mi aroma sobre tus sábanas blancas o sobre tu edredón que nos cubrió y dio calor aquella tarde, ése que huele tan bien, que huele a ti… a mí. Quiero y me urge saber si me extrañas, si te vuelves loco por no tenerme a tu lado, si la noche es aún más fría sin mí, si el susurro del viento grita desesperado que corras a buscarme, si tus labios saborean aún aquel roce que tuvieron con los míos, si aún sientes como se unen y crean magia juntos.

Me vuelve loca no saber si anhelas mi toque, si necesitas de nuestras conversaciones sin sentidos o con mucho de ello; si sientes lo mismo que yo al recordarnos juntos sobre tu cama, abrazados, sintiéndonos, riendo, tocándonos, siendo solo tú y yo sin lo demás, porque no importaba nada más.

La duda me deshace en nervios como aguan en sal. Es en serio, necesito, me urge, deseo, me vuelve delirante el no saber si me necesitas, si sientes el mismo vacío rondar por tu pecho y estómago.

Es anormal, es abominable, es repulsivo, un infierno verdadero tener tanta incertidumbre acariciando el alma, bombeando desde el corazón, el bruto, alocado y perdido corazón que busca desesperado la atención del tuyo.

Lo comprendo. Y es que aquella tarde, los dos abrazados, sobre tu colchón, debajo de las frazadas que nos brindaban calor, bajo la corriente de aire frío que nos brindaba el split de tu alcoba, mientras pedías entre risas y deseo mi caricia sobre tu piel que, entre el sonido de mi voz chillona, se perdía, pero es que no podía parar de hablar, era eso o besar tus finos labios frescos. Aun, entre el latido de mi corazón junto al tuyo a un ritmo armonioso, incluso en el silencio de la oscuridad en donde nuestras manos se buscaban y nuestros dedos se entrelazaron, en medio de tu voz fuerte y risa estridente o cuando tu aliento chocaba sobre la piel de mi cuello, justo cuando tus manos soltaron las mías y rodearon mi cintura estrecha con fuerza, rudo y con ímpetu, después de que soltaste entre risas ése vago alago de que amabas tenerme entre tus brazos, que me sentías tan pequeña dentro de ellos, que podías abrazarme tan duro durante toda la noche, porque amabas hacerlo, porque mi cintura se prestaba para ello y te encantaba, por eso me apretaste contra tu cuerpo sin dejar rastro alguno de cualquier distancia física o emocional entre los dos. Luego de que el día se marchara y le diera paso a la noche en donde supimos que el tiempo había volado con prisa sin esperarnos, que pese a que habíamos estados por horas hablando o en silencios o riéndonos no lo sentimos pasar. Justo cuando el mundo parecía más hermoso, cuando vi el rosa en él… algo hizo clic en mí, pero no sé si en ti sucedió lo mismo.

Solo sé que desde entonces no puedo dejar de pensarte, desde ése día mi alma solo da saltos desesperado en mi interior, buscando una salida para liberarse de las cadenas que la oprimen y añorando poder correr hasta encontrarte para luego caer excitada y completamente dócil ante tú mirada oscura y dominante, ante tu sonrisa fresca y despreocupada, ante tus labios finos que piden ser besados por los míos.

No sé qué me pasa, no puedo ponerle un nombre a lo que siento, no puedo hacerlo. Pero es tu forma de hacerme sentir, ésa forma que me libera y me vuelve ordinaria y a la vez especial; me haces volar sin despegar los pies del suelo, me haces vivir, ser yo misma. Me retas, me haces cuestionar si realmente al lado de él soy feliz, si mi realidad es otra, si lo amo o no. Tú me das la seguridad que tanto me hace falta, a tu lado me siento completa, llenas el vacío que había en mi pecho y en mi estómago, me haces sentir en paz y desesperada… hechizada, embrujada por tus encantos natos. Sé que lo sabes, tú mismo me lo has dicho: eres diferente a los demás, eres especial.

Mi única verdad, lejos de desconocer lo que realmente quieres de mí, lo que piensas de mí, lo que deseas de mí es que no sé quién soy cuando estoy a tu lado. Siempre termino haciendo lo que más temo hacer, pero es que nada de eso me importa cuando estoy junto a ti, eres como un imán que me atrae y no me deja ir, me desconciertas, me haces delirar… ¿Qué me has hecho? Por qué cuando no estoy a tu lado vuelvo a sentir el vacío en mi ser.

Necesito saber qué me has hecho. Por qué soy tan irracional a tu lado, por qué me dejo llevar por mis emociones, por la excitación que recorre mi cuerpo siempre que estas aquí; por qué sueño contigo, por qué te deseo tanto, por qué rememoro esa tarde, cuando estuve en tu cama mientras me abrazabas y me decías que me querías, por qué quiero verte, mirarte, aspirar tu aroma, asechar tus sueños, dormir entre tus brazos. Por qué me haces sentir así, se supone que no debo, no puedo sentir esto. Estoy con otro y sé que lo amo, pero contigo todo es tan intenso, tan diferente y me gusta.

Otra vez me cuestiono: ¿Lo amo en realidad?

No sé lo que siento, no puedo ponerle un nombre a lo que siento por ti, no puedo y no debo. Esto está prohibido y se supone que está mal, pero se siente tan bien, Tai, quiero y me urge tenerte.

Ven, besame y hazme respirar otra vez, abrázame y deja que me duerma entre tus brazos como aquella vez, permíteme soñar contigo, permíteme volver a sentir que nada más importa, que solo importamos tú y yo, Taichi, nada más, nadie más. Quiero ser egoísta por primera vez y estar contigo. Ven rápido, que si tardas me arrepentiré de haberte llamado y no quiero arrepentirme ahora. Ven, bésame que quiero respirar otra vez, porque solo a tu lado puedo hacerlo. Ven porque te necesito a ti.

* * *

Es cierto lo que dicen: El futbolista se desquita con su balón de fútbol, el beisbolista bateando la bola, el boxeador dando golpes, el cantante cantando, el artista dibujando y el escritor escribiendo. Es cierto, todo es mi muy cierto. Existen diferentes formas de drenar emociones, ésta es una de las mías. No entiendo como mutó a un desengaño, pero lo cierto es que, por alguna razón extraña, he estado el día melancólica y esto salió.

A que la vida es extraña, ¿no? ¿o solo soy yo? ;)

"_**Te amo cuando menos lo mereces, porque es cuando más lo necesitas" **(me dió por poner eso xD)._

Besos y un abrazo psicológico para quien me lee. A todas estas, no sé si es un Os muy corto o un Drabble muy largo. Vosotros decidiréis.


End file.
